


Proposal

by ami_ven



Category: Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana and Naveen make plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ceremony"

“Perhaps,” said Naveen, softly. “Perhaps, it will not be so bad. Life as a frog.”

“We’ve already gotten pretty good at it,” Tiana agreed. 

“No, I mean— Anything would not be so bad, if I had you there with me.”

“Naveen…”

“Darling Tiana,” he said. “I have nothing to offer you as a frog. No crown, no jewels, only myself. But if that is enough, I would promise myself to you for the rest of our lives— However short they may be.”

Tiana smiled. “I would love to spend my life with you, Naveen.”

“Wonderful! Attention, everyone— We’re getting married!”

THE END


End file.
